The Potter family
by salllzy
Summary: After the war, Hadrian, Harrison and Charlus find out that they have more family, in another world? what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- i dont own Harry Potter or one piece. **

**Authors note- i have permission to use the plot from Youikina, dont believe me? go and ask her**

**Warnings!**

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ!**

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

The Potters, a family feared and revered throughout the seas. The world nobles feared them as they were the only ones that could take away their status, the pirates revered them they were the ones that could make the marines stand down. Their word was law, no one dared to go against them and no one did, but as time passed the Potters were seen less and less until one day, they simply disappeared.

~~~~~~~Present time~~~~~~

Harrison Potter, known as 'Harry' to his friends and family was sat in the manors study. The war had been over for four years and now at the tender age of 21 he was looking for other things, he had been expected to marry Ginny and have a army of children. Yet Harrison was gay and had no intention of marrying Ginny and having any children with her, so they had severed all ties with Ginny and the family along with Hermione as Hermione had taken Ginny's side.

So Harrison, Hadrian and Charlus had hid in the manor not leaving it. Harrison had let his hair grow long it now reached his lower back, while it was no longer a wild birds nest it was still hard to look after. So he kept it in a ponytail, he had long since gotten rid of his glasses and now his eyes were unobstructed leaving his emerald green eyes in all their glory for everyone to see, pure green eyes swept over the room. Standing up Harrison reached his full height at 5 ft 8 while not overly tall, he was no longer a midget. Harrison's robes swirled around him as he walked down to the garden.

The garden was their piece of safety, only the three of them could enter it. Three tall willow trees stood tall and proud at the edge of the river that ran through the garden and into a pond that housed their fish, surrounding the pond there were three rose bushes. The three bushes were black they had been the first things they had planted in the garden, as a memory of all that they had lost. Stood by the edge of the pond was a tall, muscular man. His jet black hair was tied up in a tight bun, he wore a sleeveless top that showed off his arms. His arms were littered in burns and scars that were off working on a forge for most of his time, his tight pants were tucked into his knee high boots. Harrison walked over and wrapped his thin arms around his waist and spoke

Hadrian shook his head, turning around he looked at Harrison and frowned

Harrison shrugged and tilted his head

Hadrian nodded her head, and the two turned back to the pond.

Charlus looked around the room, his red and black hair was tied in a loose braid. His green eyes were sparkling as he took in the room, hanging in the middle of the room was the largest tapestry that Charlus had ever seen. Walking over to it he looked at it, his height made it easy for her to see higher up Charlus stood at 6 ft 6 taller than both Harrison and Hadrian. But while Hadrian was more muscular a\nd looked like he was built like a brick wall Charlus was more thin as if he was built for speed attack rather than brute strength.

Looking at the masterpiece that was hanging in the room Charlus frowned as he noticed that one of the names was purple, Portgus D. Ace, Charlus glared at the color but couldn't remember what it meant. Frowning Charlus went back to rummaging through the room for a book that he was looking for.

The triplets had spent the day going through their family tree, the thing that they found the most disturbing was most of their family was dead. Which was rather morbid for them, as they were giving up hope Harrison found a note by one of their ancestors.

**To whom it may be. **

**My name is Casper Potter, if you are reading this then you are now the head of the potter family, or you life is in danger. If that is the case then you can use the family head ring to leave this world, when the potters helped in the other world there were three of us. Me and my two brothers and as such we had three head rings created, how we got to the world doesn't matter to you. **

**The book you will find in the top draw that is locked, place your head ring on the wood and the magic will do the rest. **

**I wish you all the best if luck. **

**Casper Potter **

**Former head of the Potter family. **

The three shared a look before Charlus raced over and placed her family head ring onto the wood, for a few seconds nothing happened until the draw glowed a bright gold before the draw slid open revealing a book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note- this is just a small filler to explain somethings, also it will give me a little bit more time to get the next chapter out. i wont make up excuses and say that i have writers block i dont, but what i do have is two younger siblings with teeth out. **

**Not sleeping is a bitch!**

* * *

The three of them managed to read half of the book the chapters were very detailed and were several pages long some were even twenty or thirty pages long!

But despite that they had managed to read most of the book even made lists of things that were important, such as devil fruits and their abilities. They even made a list of people who had been in power and if they would of had family follow in their footsteps, after all it had been many generations since Casper had been to the world. Most likely things would of changed judging by the map that was drawn it looked like all land mass was connected at one time much like Earth, Portgus D. Ace's name was now red when it had been purple just a few days before. Flipping through the book they found a page on what the different colors meant.

_Black- Dead_

_Red- In danger of been killed_

_Purple- Held captive_

_Green- Alive and well_

_Blue- ill_

_Gold- about to be married_

The three of them stood up at an alarming rate and rushed over to the tapestry and looked at the name, before grim expressions came over their faces. With speed and precision that can only be born from war they had their bags packed and each one of them was wearing a Potter head ring, It looked like they had family to save.

~~~~One piece world~~~~~

Ace looked up at the sky, he knew deep down that this would be the last time that he ever saw the sky. Ace regretted very few things in his life,but right now he regretted the fact that he wouldn't

_'Wait young one we are coming!'_

Ace's head jerked up, what was that?

_'Give us a few moments, we will be there! Have hope little one, have hope!' _

Ace shook his head, he had finally snapped from the lack of food and sleep. Yet against his wishes he found Hope beginning to curl its way around his heart, it was small but it was still there.

After all this time he had Hope that someone would save him.

~~~~~With triplets~~~~~

Their bags were ready, so were their weapons, potions and other items they would need. making sure that they all had a tight grip on each other, as they were transported to where Ace was.

~~~~~Whitebeard~~~~~

He was going to get his son back! Damn those marines for taking him! And damn that traitorous bastard!

If Whitebeard ever saw him again he was dead, but then again he might be already. But that wasn't a chance he was willing to take, everyone was ready and willing to go and rescue Ace. Not one of them wanted to leave behind the man that they called, brother, friend and son. They all knew that they could die, and they had all accepted that with open arms.

After all you would do anything for family.

~~~~~~~Triplets~~~~~~

They could feel the wind whipping past them, colors blurred together. They didn't know how long they were travelling nor did they care, all they knew was someone in their family was in danger something that they couldn't stand.

After years of it only been each other, years of looking after each other they knew that they would want to settle down and have children. With them been as powerful as they were it wouldn't be a problem for them to conceive and carry the child to term, but it was finding someone, someone who could look past their masks that they put on for the world.

All too soon the ride came to an end not that they were unhappy, they were glad it was over. Taking a moment to get their bearings the looked around the area that they had landed looked like it was a battle field, people were fighting, dead bodies were laid on the floor their eyes open and unseeing.

Charlus turned his head and caught sight of two men fighting, one was using flames that covered his hands and the other was using magma. Charlus felt his eyes widen as he looked at the man using the flames that was Ace sharing a look with his brothers the three formed a triangle and attacked.

Ace knew he was losing after all who could hold their own against _him?_ Ace knew he was lucky to be alive at this point. Ducking a magma fist he hissed as he felt the heat right next to his face, that was a close call.

Just as he was preparing to deliver another blow the man roared with pain as three people came out of nowhere, and began to attack him in a formation.

The biggest of the group pulled out a rifle one that Ace had never seen before, but before Ace could say anything the man had fired and the bullet sped towards the Fleet Admiral. Ace watched with fascination as the bullet split into three bullets each covered in ice.

Each bullet hit the Admiral with speed and precision, the most muscular man out of all three of them grabbed hold of the Admiral and threw him over his shoulder as if he was a rag doll while snarling

"You would dare attack a member of the Potter family?"

The world seemed to freeze, all eyes were on the trio. No one dared to move, no one breathed. The Admiral was laid on the floor, his eyes were wide as he gasped out

"What?"


End file.
